


i won't let you steal it

by femmefatal



Series: 2019 Danger Days Oneshots [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (but if you like crossdressing fics you'll probably like this, (it's not technically crossdressing), Crossdressing, Dresses, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Sibling Bonding, gender expression, nonbinary characters - Freeform, the ultra v's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatal/pseuds/femmefatal
Summary: Vaya and Vamos have nonbinary dress fun.





	i won't let you steal it

**Author's Note:**

> Vaya uses she/he pronouns interchangeably and Vamos uses they/them.  
> Thank you to an anonymous Tumblr user for suggesting I write about V+V!  
> Title from iT by Christine and the Queens.

"Ready?" Vamos asked, handing Vaya a canvas bag. "I promise I didn't look."

"Same here," Vaya grinned, hurling a similar bag at his sibling's chest. "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

"Alrighty then. Go hide in the bathroom and doll up."

Vaya smirked as she went into the rickety bathroom and locked the door. Vamos opened their bag and pulled out a tangled bundle of candyfloss-coloured tulle and silk. They shook it until it folded out into a floor-length ballgown.

It was lumpy and obnoxious, with massive silk puffs on the shoulders and glittery netting covering the skirt. Vamos thought it looked vaguely edible. They pulled off their shirt and searched for a zip on the dress; finding none, they bunched it up and shoved it over their head. The netting rubbed on their face and they briefly got lost in the gigantic skirt, but eventually it slipped down around them.

Closing their eyes, Vamos turned to face the full-length mirror behind them. Counting to three, they looked ahead and smothered a gasp. The seemingly ugly puffs on the dress gave them the illusion of curves, widening their hips and tapering their chest. The glitter on the bodice reflected up onto their face, lighting it up with thousands of tiny specks of silver, Vamos spun on the spot and the skirt flew out around them. They stumbled to a stop and blinked away tears. They were _beautiful_.

Just as they were admiring themself more, there was a crash from the bathroom. Vamos turned excitedly.

"Are you ready yet?" they called.

"Almost, I just need to-yeah, okay, I got it. I'm ready."

"On the count of three?"

"Yeah, okay."

"One, two, three!"

Vaya opened the door with a creak and slowly stepped out. He kept his head dipped as Vamos took in the spangly teal mini-dress, with straps over the shoulders and a skirt that came about two inches down Vaya's thighs. The dress was different to Vamos' in almost every way, but it somehow still gave the same effect of curves and softness where they didn't really exist.

Vamos glanced up at Vaya's face. She slowly met their eyes, and a beat passed before they both burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://youngandloaded.tumblr.com) | [Discord](https://discordapp.com/users/388610199268884480)
> 
> Please leave comments, I thrive off feedback. You can send requests/prompts to my Tumblr, too!


End file.
